


Unnecessary Secrets

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: Both Newt and the Reader are Magizoologists and they are trying to keep this information from each other.





	Unnecessary Secrets

Newt had always been a dependable friend, but you hadn't seen much of him in recent months. He was spending so much time in his suitcase recently, but then again you were spending so much time in yours as well. You often wondered what he was doing in there, he had a naturally awkward demeanour so maybe he had just sort of moved in there when you began spending time in your suitcase. But what were you supposed to do? You had several Occamys, two Nifflers, many Bowtruckles, a Demiguise and moon calves to take care of and Newt couldn't find out that you were a magizoologist. But eventually you started to feel guilty about keeping the secret from Newt. It was getting close to his birthday and you decided to bake him a cake, as an apology for ignoring him for so long. When the cake was ready, you knocked on Newt's old, brown suitcase. When he didn't answer, you let yourself in. You were immediately met but a Bowtruckle clinging desperately to your leg. Your heart hit the floor, one of your creatures must have escaped and crawled into Newt's case. "Dammit, Picky, what did I tell you about running off? You're not usually this clingy." Just then, you heard a soft cough behind you and turned to see Newt, bright and not making eye contact, as per usual. "Umm, actually y/n, he's mine. His name's Pickett, he has attachment issues. Why were you calling him Picky?" "Umm....ummm, are you? Oh my!", you stammered and then laughed. "Are you a magizoologist, Newt?" "Yes, y/n. I just didn't know how you'd take it." "Newt, it's fine. I'm a magizoologist too" He looked at you surprised, then placing the cake you had given him on the table, hugged you, in a rare display of affection.


End file.
